


Release

by DeadlyCrocker



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyCrocker/pseuds/DeadlyCrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krieger decides to experiment with oviposition; things go smoother than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

_"Krieger, why the fuck are you pregnant!?"_

Sterling Archer's voice echoed through the hallways of ISIS, revealing to the scientist that he hadn't been nearly as sneaky as he'd hoped. He would've taken off running if he'd thought he was capable of moving faster than a slug; His swollen stomach and aching back certainly slowed him down. Even with a smoke bomb to cover his tracks, he'd hardly be able to make it to the end of the hall before the distraction faded.

Instead, he hesitantly stepped into the crowded room, guilt written all over his face. Even if he'd had a better poker face, his bulging stomach would've given it away; He couldn’t get more than the top two buttons of his shirt closed. His hands spread out over the bare skin of his stomach, trying his best to conceal it, but it was far from effective.

He avoided eye contact as much as possible, glancing up at the ceiling as he tried to explain himself.

"It's, uh, just a little experiment. The eggs needed an organic incubator and-"

Pam interrupted before he could go any farther; " _Oh my god_ , are you gonna push 'em out your _butt_!?"

All eyes were on him, aside from Malory’s, even before the secretary’s outburst. The woman in charge was glaring pointedly at Pam for the time being.

"Pam! There is not enough alcohol in the world to _burn that image out of my brain_."

"But, you're gonna try anyway, aren't ya?"

"Just... get back to work. All of you. Especially you." Malory emphasized, pointing at Krieger. He didn't have to be told twice.

He hurried off down the hallway, just in time for a burst of pain to shoot through his stomach, causing him to double over with a gasp. He pressed a hand to the wall to steady himself, his free hand on his stomach. It wouldn’t be much longer now; the eggs were more than ready to come out. He could feel them shifting inside him already, aching for an escape.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t planned as well as he should’ve; he wasn’t anywhere near his laboratory. But… there was a bathroom not too far away. It wasn’t ideal, but it would draw less of a crowd than ripping his pants off in the middle of the hallway would.

He’d just locked the door on the bathroom’s largest stall when the next contraction hit. _Shit._ He somehow hadn’t expected it to hurt so much. It was only going to get worse from there, though. Leaning his back against the wall, he carefully let himself slide down it to sit on the floor, both arms wrapped around his enormous midsection.

It was hardly the time or the place for it, but he couldn’t help but to notice that his pants were almost as tight as his shirt. He was just so _glad_ the experiment was going so smoothly, and he _had_ always been a bit of a masochist. Without thinking, he let a hand slip down from his stomach, pressing and rubbing against his clothed erection. _God_ , he was _hard_.

It wasn’t long before he was unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, kicking them and his underwear to the other side of the stall. It wasn’t _weird_ or anything; he’d need to take them off soon enough, anyway, if he ever wanted to lay the eggs.

Almost as soon as his pants were off, another cramp hit him, drawing whines and whimpers from his lips. He carefully eased himself out of his sitting position, lying on his side with knees drawn as close to his chest as he could manage.

He could still feel the eggs shifting inside him. They were _big_. They’d definitely grown much bigger than he’d expected them to, and things weren’t _nearly_ as painless as he’d anticipated. Still, he wasn’t sure he could complain… and the way he was stroking his cock _did_ take the edge off a bit.

He could feel the first one (easily the size of a football, if not bigger,) pressing against him from the inside, desperately trying to escape from an opening that was far too small. He tugged his knees up closer, fingers digging into his thighs. There was no way he could lay three of these. _No way_.

Tears were welling up in his eyes already as he was stretched _so much_ further than he would’ve ever thought possible.

The scientist groaned and whimpered, pushing as hard as he could. He was sure there was no way something so large could _ever_ make it out of him. But then, with a sickeningly wet noise, the egg slipped free. A moan of relief came along with it. The pain was, temporarily, gone. The burning pain radiating through his backside, at least; his stomach was as upset as ever as the remaining eggs fought for the privilege of being the next laid.

But, the way the egg had finally slid out, trailing thick warm slime behind it, hadn’t felt half bad...

He laid still on the tile floor, catching his breath. He wasn’t even half done. Maybe he could get himself better prepared for the next one… He knew he should’ve considered it sooner, but everything had happened so suddenly. There hadn’t been _time_.

He strained to reach his own backside, reaching behind himself and arching his back. There was no way he could’ve reached from the front; not with his stomach still so swollen. Fingertips trailed through the slime, carefully massaging his already abused hole.

He slipped one inside, just up to the first knuckle, then deeper, then a second finger, then another. Before he knew it, he was pumping three fingers in and out of himself, slowly stretching his opening to accommodate the next egg.

It felt _so good_ , but it wasn’t quite enough. He was nowhere near as full as he’d been when the first egg had crowned, praying that the next one would hurry up and stretch him even farther. It wasn’t until he felt the next egg brushing against his fingertips that he finally withdrew.

His plan had worked, though; properly stretched and prepared, the second egg didn’t hurt quite as much. It was bigger than the first, stretching and aching like before, but it didn’t _burn_ the way the last had. The pain was manageable, and easily overshadowed by how good it felt to be filled up. The egg seemed to stimulate all the right spots as it strained to escape, and he couldn’t resist the urge to take his cock in his hand as he pushed. Even _that_ felt better than before, slime still coating his palm and leaving each stroke warm and wet.

The egg popped free, sliding to the ground beside the first. It was almost over; just one more.

As the final egg began to crown, he reached behind himself again. He wasn’t ready for this to end just yet. As the tip of the egg began to show, he pushed it back inside, then again, and again, groaning in pleasure. Each time, he let it slip out a little farther, letting the thickest part of the egg stretch him wide.  It was the biggest of all three; thick and slippery and grinding against his prostate mercilessly.

His free hand was on his cock again, stroking harder and faster and _god he was so close_.

He moved his hand from the egg, continuing to jack himself off. Without his hand there to push it in deeper, the egg slipped free; he came with a shout, writhing as he shot hot cum across the bathroom floor.

Gasping for breath as he came down from his orgasm, he stretched out a bit more, making himself comfortable. He needed to get the eggs back to the lab for further study. But… maybe a nap could come first.

 

 


End file.
